powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Fire Heart (episode)
Fire Heart is the seventh episode of Power Rangers Mystic Force. Synopsis Necrolai, aided by the Taxi Cab Monster, steals a map that will lead them to the magical Fire Heart. The Rangers discover this and travel through the dangerous Cimmerian Forest to find it. Later, the Rangers defeat the Taxi Cab Monster, but in the ensuing battle against Necrolai, Vida tears the map. Will the Rangers ever be able to find the Fire Heart with only half of the map in their possession? Plot A man is walking through Briarwood and talking on his cell phone. Man: Yes Professor, I have the map. And it's more fascinating than we ever dream. I'm on my way. The man hails a taxi and gets in. The man tells the driver: Metropolitan Museum and hurry. The cab driver turns around, and his face is a scary. The man screams and tumbles out of the taxi, leaving the map on the seat of the taxi. Inside Rock Porium, Xander is on a chair, rolling up and down as he commands his friends to keep stocking. Vida, Madison, Chip, and Nick are not to thrill. Toby brings out a life size cardboard cutout of heavy metal star, Jake Bonebreaker. Toby is impressed with Xander's management skills and Xander is thrilled. Toby asks them how they like the cutout, and none of them know who the person is. Toby tells them, but they are not impressed. Toby wants Xander to be in charge of Jake Bonebreaker. After Toby leaves, Xander tries to talk Vida, Madison, Chip, and Nick into taking care of Jake Bonebreaker, but none of them want the job. Xander decides to take care of it himself. Xander casts a spell and turns the cardboard cutout into the real thing. The teens' morphers go off. Udonna tells them there is a surge of darkness. The teens cannot all leave Toby. Nick decides he and Vida will leave. Xander, Chip, and Madison is stuck with Jake Bonebreaker, who needs some prunes. Meanwhile, Necrolai finds the map in the taxi, and is thrilled to have the map in her possession. Nick and Vida race to the scene, but all they find is an abandoned Taxi. To their surprise, the taxi turns into a monster. Nick and Vida battle the monster, but they cannot defeat it. Vida and Nick morphed and continue the battle. Red Ranger and Pink Ranger are knocked to the ground, and they are surprised when Necrolai reveals herself to them. Back at Rock Porium, Jake Bonebreaker is scaring away all the customers. Xander tries to get Jake to be quiet before Toby hears him, but it is too late. Toby is thrilled that Jake Bonebreaker is in his store. Toby hurries to his office to get his camera. Xander's, Madison's, and Chip's morphers go off, Nick and Vida are in trouble. Xander tries one last spell, and Jake Bonebreaker is reverted back to the cardboard cutout. Xander, Madison, and Chip race out the door. Toby returns and can't believe Jake is a cardboard cutout and thinks he is losing his mind. Deciding to make the best of things, Toby takes a picture of himself and the cutout Jake Bonebreaker. Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Green Ranger arrive to help out Red Ranger and Pink Ranger. Necrolai doesn't give the Rangers any opportunities, as she blasts the Rangers. The monster reverts back to a taxi. Necrolai takes off, after telling the Rangers she will soon have more power. The Rangers are about to go after her, when they notice the security camera. At Rootcore, the teens and Udonna are watching the security camera tape. Udonna tells them they need to be careful and keep their identities a secret. Madison notices something in Necrolai's hands and, using magic, enlarges the image. The enlarge image shows Necrolai holding a map. Madison uses magic and a copy of the map appears. Udonna recognizes it at once, as the map to Fire Heart, which contains great power. The teens will have to travel through the dangerous Cimmerian Forest. The teens joke around and Udonna snaps at them. Udonna warns the teens that this will be their most dangerous mission yet. The teens enter the Cimmerian Forest. Chip is thrilled with the forest, Madison is not. Xander tells Nick he should lead them through the forest, since he is a born leader. Nick lets Xander have the map. Xander puts Plan Xander into action. The teens continue walking through the forest, although they have an uneasy feeling someone is watching them. Phineas suddenly appears and offers to help them. Nick, Madison, Vida, and Chip are ready to take Phineas' offer, but Xander is reluctant to give up his leader role. Xander insists he knows the way, and his friends reluctantly follow him. After some time, Nick points out to Xander that they had passed a fallen stump three times. Nick wants Xander to admit he doesn't know where he is going. Xander refuses. Xander and Nick argue, until Chip points out they are sinking. The teens try to use their morphers to get out, but the morphers don't work. Nick, Vida, Chip, Xander, and Madison are waist deep in swamp mud. The teens desperately begin pulling themselves, and helping their friends out. They manage to get out of the sinking swamp mud, but the map is not so lucky and goes under. Xander tells his friends not to worry, he has memorize the map. None of his friends are reassured. Meanwhile, Necrolai, with a group of Hidiacs, are making their way through the Cimmerian Forest. Two of the Hidiacs get pulled up into a giant spider web. Necrolai tries to use her magic to free them, but her magic doesn't work as well. Necrolai decides to leave the two Hidiacs where they are. Necrolai, and the Hidiacs behind her, continue their hunt for the Fire Heart. The teens continue to make their way through the forest. Phineas pops up again and offers them help. Xander refuses Phineas' help. Nick has had enough and decides to follow Phineas. Vida does the same. Madison and Chip are about to join them, when Xander makes them a deal. Xander promises Madison and Chip that he will cover two shifts if they stay with him. Chip and Madison agree and stay with Xander. The group splits up. Phineas soon has Nick and Vida out of the forest. Nick and Vida are thrilled. Phineas returns to the forest. Xander, Madison, and Chip make their way through the forest. Xander is thrilled when they come to the end of the forest. Madison and Chip are relieved. Suddenly, a giant web falls on them. Chip, Xander, and Madison are trapped in the web and a huge spider is coming towards them. Madison and Xander don't know what to do. Chip suggests that they scream. Meanwhile, Nick and Vida continue with their journey and eventually find something sparkling in the distance. Vida decides to test if they still have their powers. Vida does a powerful wind, that uncovers a locked chest. Vida cannot open it. Nick decides it's his turn. Nick uses his morpher and unlocks the chest. Nick and Vida discover a paper - the secret to the Fire Heart. Suddenly Nick and Vida are blasted off their feet, and the paper flies through the air. Necrolai has the paper. Necrolai has several Hidiacs attack. Vida and Nick battled the Hidiacs and Necrolai. Nick and Vida decide to morph. Red Ranger and Pink Ranger continue the battle. Necrolai has had enough and calls for her taxi to take her away. Pink Ranger races over and prevents Necrolai from entering the taxi. Red Ranger races towards the taxi and blasts it. Back in the forest, Madison, Chip, and Xander are still in danger. Xander apologizes to his friends. Phineas appears and lures the giant spider away and into a trap. Phineas returns and starts to free the teens. Xander asks Phineas if he would lead them out of the forest, and Phineas replies that it would be his honor. Pink Ranger and Red Ranger continue to battle the taxi monster and Necrolai. The rest of the Rangers arrive. The Rangers battle and destroy the taxi monster. Koragg will not accept defeat and using magic, brings back the taxi monster. The taxi monster also grows larger. The Rangers go Mystic Titan and battled the taxi monster. The Rangers form the Mystic Titan Megazord and destroy the taxi monster. Necrolai is about to take off, when Pink Ranger stops her. Pink Ranger and Necrolai battle for the paper that tells the secret of the Fire Heart. As they struggle, the paper tears in two. Pink Ranger is upset, but the rest of the Rangers are glad to have at least one half of the paper. Necrolai is angry and flies away. The following day, at Rock Porium, Xander apologizes to his friends. Chip, Madison, Vida, and Nick accept. Jake Bonebreaker walks in, telling them his bus has broke down. Madison, Vida, Nick, Xander, and Chip tell Jake that their boss is his biggest fan. The teens call out to Toby. Toby pops his head out, notices Jake, and tells the teens he is not falling for that again. Toby goes back into his office. The teens and Jake Bonebreaker are disappointed. Meanwhile, in the pit, Morticon is furious to only have one half of the map of the Fire Heart. Necrolai tells Morticon not to worry. Necrolai has a new plan, she plans on attacking the Rangers from within. Cast *Firass Dirani as Nick Russell (Red Mystic Ranger) *Nic Sampson as Charlie "Chip" Thorn (Yellow Mystic Ranger) *Melanie Vallejo as Madison Rocca (Blue Mystic Ranger) *Angie Diaz as Vida Rocca (Pink Mystic Ranger) *Richard Brancatisano as Xander Bly (Green Mystic Ranger) *Peta Rutter as Udonna *Antonia Prebble as Clare *Barnie Duncan as Toby Slambrook *Kelson Henderson as Phineas *Syd Mannion as Man *George Port as Jake Bonebreaker *Geoff Dolan as Koragg, The Knight Wolf (voice) *Donogh Rees as Necrolai (voice) *Andrew Robertt as Morticon (voice) *Derek Judge as Taxi Cab Monster (voice) Notes *This marks the return of the Titan Megazord since its power was abducted by Koragg in episode 5. *This is the first time, since its debut, that Koragg's Centaurus Wolf Megazord form doesn't appear. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Mystic Force Category:Episode